Amis d'enfance
by Ilunae
Summary: Bakugou et Midoriya étaient amis d'enfance.


Bonjour, Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Bakugou et Midoriya étaient amis d'enfance. Tout le monde dans la classe A le savait. Cela paraissait évident comme Midoriya passait son temps à appeler leur camarade Kacchan. Kaminari avait fini par en faire autant.

Comme ils étaient amis d'enfance, cela voulait dire qu'ils se connaissaient très bien. D'après Midoriya ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Il savait donc beaucoup de choses sur Bakugou quand il avait été plus jeune. Kirishima et Kaminari pensaient donc pouvoir exploiter cela.

Midoriya devait avoir tout un tas d'histoires à raconter sur Bakugou. Des anecdotes très embarrassantes sur lui de préférence. Ce serait un bon truc pour lui faire du chantage. Aussi, ils pourraient se venger de toutes les fois où leur ami les avait traité de crétins.

Ils pourraient lui rappeler toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites quand il était gamin. Ils auraient le dessus sur lui et, Bakugou ne pourrait rien y faire. Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

"Vous vouliez me voir ?" leur demanda Midoriya en les regardant avec ses gros yeux verts.

"Oui, on aimerait bien que tu nous parles de Bakugou ?"

Le visage de leur camarade s'illumina tout d'un coup.

"De Kacchan ?"

"Oui, de Kacchan !" dit Kaminari en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il l'entraîna vers le canapé pour le faire s'asseoir avec eux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir sur Kacchan ?"

"Des choses sur lui quand il était enfant, par exemple !" répondit Kirishima avec son sourire de requin.

"Oui, tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter sur votre enfance !"

"On demanderait bien à Bakugou mais, on est sûr qu'il nous enverrait balader !"

Surtout, il ne leur dirait rien qui pourrait le mettre sous un mauvais jour. Il n'allait pas leur dire des trucs sur lui qui pourraient le mettre dans l'embarras. Il ne ferait que de se vanter de ses exploits quand il avait été gosse. Ce n'était pas ce qui les intéressait.

C'était pour cela que Midoriya était le meilleur choix pour eux. Quelle chance ils avaient d'avoir l'ami d'enfance de Bakugou dans leur classe. Ils allaient pouvoir apprendre plein de choses très intéressantes.

Midoriya pouffa de rire.

"C'est vrai que Kacchan n'est pas le plus bavard !"

"C'est pour ça qu'on vient te le demander à toi !" fit Kaminari avec un grand sourire.

"On est sûr que tu as plein de choses à nous dire sur l'époque où vous étiez enfants !"

"En effet ! On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble ! Je pourrais en parler pendant des heures !"

Il ne mentait pas. Midoriya pouvait parler pendant très longtemps de son Kacchan. Leur camarade commença par leur raconter à quel point leur ami admirait All Might. Ce qu'ils savaiten déjà tous. D'après Midoriya, son ami collectionnait plein de choses sur son idole et, il ne loupait jamais l'un de ses films.

Avec cela, ils savaient donc que Bakugou était très mal placé pour traiter son ami d'enfance de nerd. Ce ne serait cependant pas une information suffisante pour lui faire du chantage. C'était tout à fait normal pour un enfant d'avoir une personne qu'il admirait, surtout un héro.

De plus, Kirishima avait aussi un héro qu'il admirait beaucoup et, dont il s'inspirait. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser cela avec Bakugou. Cela se retournerait contre eux. Surtout que leur ami ne devait pas avoir honte d'être fan d'All Might.

Il leur fallait autre chose. Ils poussèrent donc Midoriya à continuer de parler de son ami d'enfance. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Midoriya commença un long monologue pour leur dire à quel point son Kacchan était fantastique depuis l'enfance. Il leur dit à quel point il avait été doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Cela même avant de découvrir son alter.

Il leur expliquèrent aussi à quel point son ami d'enfance avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là où il était. Ce n'était pas simplement à cause de son alter s'il faisait partie des meilleurs des élèves de leur classe.

Rien qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser contre leur ami. Le pire dans tout ça, était qu'ils avaient réveillé un monstre. De toute évidence, Midoriya était très content de pouvoir parler de Bakugou. Ils ne pouvaient plus l'arrêter. Ils furent donc obligé de l'écouter pendant plusieurs heures.

Le lendemain, Kirishima fondit en larme devant Bakugou.

"Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, mec !"

"Qu'est-ce que t'as le porc-épic ?"

"Rien du tout !"

Bakugou avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il l'aimait autant que Midoriya.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
